


Parenting decision

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Adopted Children, Children of Characters, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are inherited through genetics. Some other things are inherited through the way we are raised<br/>Either way, Kurt and Blaine are in big trouble ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting decision

It’s been a while since Kurt took the bus.

Then again, he never had to go to the Central Park Zoo with his husband and his children, so it’s a whole new experience in itself.

Tracy and Dan are pretty well behaved, each one sitting next to himself and Blaine, and Kurt kind of wants to take his phone out to take a selfie of the four of them.

When out of nowhere, Dan starts …

Tantruming.

Their 3 years-old is getting whiny, and kicks his feet loudly, and whines some more.

“What is it,” Blaine says, keeping a leveled-head in the face of this fury.

Dan slumps in the seat, all grumpy (and kind of adorable, as much as Kurt doesn’t want to admit it). “’m hung’y,” he mumbles, and Kurt breathes more easily. They are on their way to the Zoo, yes, but they have planned to go and eat a nice burger beforehand, so they should be good.

Except that Dan cannot be deterred once his stomach takes over.

“Tracy, can you give me one of the lollipops we put in your bag?” Kurt asks, and Tracy takes a deep breath.

Uh-oh.

“Thing is,” she says in her ‘princess’ voice. “I have one good news and one bad news.”

“Go ahead.”

“The good news is, I do have a lollipop.”

“Alright.”

“The bad news is that I ate all the others.”

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look, and they really, really try not to laugh at their daughter’s wit.

“That’s very wrong, Tracy,” Blaine says, managing to keep a straight face.

“I know.”

“Give your brother the lollypop while we think of a proper punishment.”

Kurt and Tracy exchange seats, and they look at their children as Dan peers into Tracy’s little backpack to find the candy.

“Can you believe her?”

“Future debate champion, I’m telling you.”

“Stand-up comedian.”

“Right, that too.”

“What punishment do you have in mind?”

“No dessert at the diner, and only one helium balloon.”

Blaine gasps. “No plush toy?”

“No, bad girls who eat all the candies packed for the day–”

“But she did keep a lollypop for her brother.”

“–all the candies, save a lollypop, do not deserve plushies.”

Blaine gives him an appraising look before smiling and scooting closer.

“What–”

“Still works on me, when you get all stern and authoritarian.”

“Good to know.”


End file.
